Breaking Walls
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: There's a story behind every person. There's a reason why they're the way they are. They aren't just like that because they want to be. Something in the past created them, and sometimes it's impossible to fix. OOC after Breaking Dawn


"_Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days, were spent by the telephone, that never rang and all I needed was a call that never came to the corner of 1st and Amistad. Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me, lying on the floor." - _You Found Me

* * *

><p>Breaking Walls<p>

I watched the sunset bitterly, thinking if Emily never came down to visit, I'd probably be sitting here with Sam - not all alone.

I sighed, realizing all these regrets would just make matters worse. I've tried so hard to get over Sam but it didn't work. I became a wild partier, I had one night stands, I drank until I couldn't even remember my name but these, they did nothing to ease my pain.

I heard the crunching of leaves and quickly was on the alert when I found my self staring into the curious golden eyes of Bella Cullen.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" Bella asked hesitantly.

I scooted over and patted the empty space beside me. She noiselessly sat down and we both found comfort in the silence. Bella broke the silence first by asking me what was wrong. I looked at her shocked.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" I asked her perplexed. She laid her head on her knees and contemplated her answer.

"Well, you're sitting here all by yourself with this wistful look on your face. You, Jacob, and Seth have been inseparable for a while so that's surprising. Adding the fact that you look like you could just break down any moment contributes to my theory." She stated simply. I smiled at her.

"It's been a while since I've had a heart to heart. Most girls avoid me since they think I'm in a gang." I grinned cheekily, "High school seems to be a trillion years now."

Bella laughed harmoniously. "It does seem like it doesn't it? Now cough it up, Clearwater. It's no use keeping it bottled in."

I blew my bangs out of my face and closed my eyes.

"I can't get over Sam." I whispered so quietly that even I had to strain my ears to hear. Bella placed her small, icy hands into my own.

"I don't know why it's so hard. It's been how many years now? 5? No one really knows how hard it was for me to be in his pack, Bella. No matter what I did I felt like that desperate ex-girlfriend that Sam couldn't get rid of. That's when a lot of shit happened. I started to get into drugs and I almost died of alcohol overdose. I didn't want to die, yet. But after awhile, I couldn't fight it anymore. Did Jake ever tell you I tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff?" I asked her softly. She looked at me startled.

"You don't seem like the type to do that, Leah. You've always seemed so strong. Not easily broken." Bella told me. I laughed bitterly.

"For something to be so strong, it has to be able to overcome many things. I took the easy way out. I became a cold, heartless bitch. I built defenses but I never really wanted to keep anyone out. I just wanted to see who cared enough to break them down. I guess no one really cared enough about me." I wiped my tears quickly not liking this weakness.

"I find it funny how he broke my heart into tiny little pieces yet I love him with each and every one of them. They say that true love hurts but honestly this kills me every time. I despise the fact that I'm a wolf. I despise the fact that there's vampires in the world. I despise the fact that fact that werewolves are even alive!" I shouted, frustrated. I started to breathe in and out, doing my best to calm myself.

Since I already told her about me, I decided that I had to tell her everything that was on my mind.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked her softly. She nodded her head.

"In all honesty, I don't think you should have married Edward at all. It's not that I'm still Team Jacob or anything but have you really thought of all the problems in the future? Think about it. When Nessie grows up, she's going to find out everything. How do you think she'll feel when she finds out the guy she loves was in love with her mom and almost killed her dad for her mom? Do you think she's going to accept that easily?"

I heard Bella intake a sharp breathe but I persisted.

"She's half human. She's going to have an accident or she may grow old and die naturally. Anything can happen. And after living with the same people for over a million years, do you really think you can deal with them? Same thing everyday. Same consistent people. You'll outgrow your dad, mom, the pack, everyone you grew up with. Is it really worth it? In the end you'll just become depressed unless you changed into some psychotic, sadistic bitch."

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings at all Bella. It's just...you take a lot of things for granted. I really hated you for such a long time. All I could see when I saw you was a selfish little girl. You had both your mom and dad yet you didn't seem to appreciate them, you played with Jake's feelings, you led him on, used him, and then you dropped him as soon as Edward came back. You don't know how Jake felt. It was probably worse than what Edward did to you because one, you were always around him. And two, you would run from Jacob to Edward knowing exactly how he felt about you."

"It may be no use to tell you this now but I just needed to get everything off my chest. Just think about it all. Nothing can be reversed." Bella spun around, just about to take off.

"And Bella, thank you for listening when no else would." She smiled tightly at me and was gone. I stared at the icy, silver moon that had replaced the blazing, orange flame. Two very polar opposites that got along so well. A phenomena that is rare in this world of ours.

* * *

><p>Recommended Songs:<p>

Natseon Hae by Park Hye Ri

Numb Dubstep Remix by xB3Lk

When the Love Falls by Yiruma

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I most likely will come back and edit it but because I was SO excited about it I just wanted to upload it. Please review, review, REVIEW! I canNOT stress this enough. Please review. It will mean so much to me. <strong>

**With love, **

**Rosie**


End file.
